I'm In Love
by Sprints 100
Summary: ."That was the day that Jack Kelly stole my girl." A newsboy finds love, loses it, and gains it back again. Oh, the drama. [One shot]


**Author's Note:** Here's a little something I've been working on for almost two months now. Actually, I started it in early March, didn't write at all until a few days ago, and then just finished it. This is the third one shot I've written, but only the second one that's on here. The second one I wrote was pure fluff. A big change from my first one (as is this story), and honestly... there were a lot of parts I didn't like about. So this one came about when I took a few concepts, and even some lines, out of my second story, and put them in this one. The plot is all different, but much better, I think.

This author's note is dragging on, but that's alright. You don't have to read it. I just want to warn any potential readers that half way through the story, it may not make much sense. It's not that long, just hold out until the end, and it should click in your mind. I've had two people read it so far, and that was their reaction. So either they're slow (hahaha.. sorry guys. You know I love you.) or it only makes sense to me.

One more thing before I go. Thanks to Queenie, time is a waste of life, Glum n Dumb Skittery, riah-the-bee, Arlene2, Daisy Miller, Pancakes, and Tears in a Bottle for the lovely reviews on my last fic! I really appreciate it... especially the criticism. I'm not sure if any of you will read this, but just in case you do.. Thanks a bunch! Mush love to you. (Hahaha)

And another thing! Wow. I just quoted Blood Drips. Anyway, the italics are the past. In case that wasn't clear to anyone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Newsies, nor do I own the two newsies (who I won't name here because it's a surprise) mentioned in the story. However, I do own Pauline and her sister (who doesn't have a name).

* * *

I pretend like it doesn't bother me. 

I see him every day, and her almost as much. They're together all the time. It drives me crazy, but I pretend like it doesn't.

It's killing me, from the inside out.

I watch them from my bunk. He's joined the poker game taking place, and she's there too. Attached at the hip, as usual. He whispers something in her ear, and pulls back smiling. She throws her pretty head back in laughter and touches his arm. And all I can do is grimace.

What does she see in him that wasn't in me? That's what I don't understand, what I really want to know. I was good to her. Real good. Why'd she have to go and break me like that?

There must be something wrong with me. Something missing. Some gaping hole. Some immensely important quality, or mannerism, or characteristic that I lacked. And he must have it.

Maybe he's perfect.

Or maybe it's something I have, that he doesn't. Some annoying tic of mine. Something that drives her nuts, or scares her, or angers her. Something that she can't stand.

Yeah. He's probably perfect.

I feel my blood boil. I'm jealous of him. And I still love her.

* * *

I love the way she looks at the sky when she walks. It never ceases to amaze me that she never trips over the uneven ground without looking at it. I love the way she pushes back the curls of her hair that won't seem to stay pinned back and out of her face. I love the way she chews on her bottom lip when she's nervous, and the way she can't stop smiling when she's happy. I love the way she speaks, soft and slow, so you never miss her point. And I love the way she laughs, and the fact that it so easy to make her do so. I fell in love with her laugh, I think. 

But I hate the way he laughs, like he thinks everyone's jokes are stupid, except his own. I hate the way he smirks, like he's better than everyone else, and loves it. I hate the way he bosses me around. I hate when he helps me out, and then tells me I owe him one. Mostly, I hate that he took her from me.

She was my secret, my girl, my Pauline. The day- no, the moment we met, I knew I was in love. I had her first, and I had her longer. Ha! Take that, Jack Kelly!

I could argue with myself all I wanted to, but the simple fact remained the same: She was Jack's now, not mine.

What really irks me, though, is that she acts like nothing's happened. She still smiles at me, makes conversation with me… she even walks with me while I sell in Central Park. The two of us. Alone. Like it used to be. Before I was stupid enough to introduce her to Jack.

* * *

"_Buy me last pape, Miss?" I was desperate, the sentence 'it was raining' was an understatement, and I wanted to go home. So I resorted to the line that Jack had taught to all of the young ones, as much as I hated to use it._

_The girl I had attempted to sell the paper to glanced at me, slightly shook her head, and continued on at her fast pace. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, and I was determined to sell her a paper._

"_Please, Miss!" I grabbed her elbow before she could get too far away. Like I said, I was desperate. She spun at me, angry, and I gave her my best pitiful-kid-on-the-street look. _

_She hesitated, and stated the obvious. "It's raining! I've got to go." She broke our eye contact and set off again. _

"_Miss! You- you don't gotta read it! You can- use it to cover your head! So your pretty hair doesn't get all wet…" I finished lamely._

_To my surprise, she stopped again, turned around, and gave me one of the most dazzling smiles I'd ever seen. She covered the distance between us with a few long strides, and held out a penny. I took it, gratefully, and handed her a paper. I never realized until later that her hair was already soaked and dripping. She was gone before I could say another word._

_I was in love._

* * *

I met her many times after that, and she always bought a paper from me. I was surprised that she remembered me, but the very next day, she was back at Central Park, my usual selling spot, telling me that she "couldn't resist such a nice young newsboy." The "young" part didn't even bother me. I knew she loved me too. 

We would walk, for hours sometimes, and talk. We had gotten so close over the months. Sometimes I felt like she could read my mind. And I didn't care.

But I care now. I'm shooting glares like daggers at Jack, when he looks up and catches me. He ducks his head low by her face and says something that I strain to hear, but can't. She glances up at me and bites her lip. Jack pushes a strand of hair out of her pretty face.

I look away. I was so stupid to lose her. Jack Kelly had always been good with the ladies. How could I expect to compete? But I wasn't thinking. I was in love, and I thought she loved me too.

* * *

"_Pauline. Come eat lunch with me. We'll go to Tibby's, and you can meet my friends. They'll love you." I was certainly right about that statement._

"_Are you sure, Matthew? I'm not so sure I'll… fit in." She always insisted on calling me by my given name, rather than that "silly nickname" the other newsies call me. She was the only one who thought it was silly, but I welcomed the change._

"_Of course you will. Look. Jack's right over there. You can meet him first." I hadn't been thinking._

_I pulled her along the block until we were beside Jack. He noticed us coming and stared. Stared at Pauline. I didn't get angry; I was proud to have such a beautiful girl by my side. 'That's right Jack Kelly. She's my girl.' was all I thought._

"_Heya, Snipeshooter. Who's dis angel ya got with ya?" Pauline giggled, and that's when I realized she was staring right back at Jack, with the same love-struck look on her face. Jealousy raged through my veins._

_I grabbed her hand, and she looked down, surprised. "This is my girl, Pauline. We were just going to Tibby's for lunch. So bye, Jack." I started to pull her away, but she slid her hand out of mine. _

"_Don't be silly, Matthew. I'm not 'your girl'. And why are you being so rude?" She looked up at Jack and put on the same dazzling smile she had first given me. "Hello. Jack, is it? I'm Pauline, Matthew's friend." She couldn't have hurt me more than if she'd slapped me in the face._

_She held out her hand, and Jack brought it to his lips. Damn his charming ways. _

"_It's a pleasure ta meet ya, Pauline. Mind if I join the two of ya for lunch?"_

"_Yes." I said._

"_Not at all." She said._

_Jack never was one to listen to me._

_That was the day that Jack Kelly stole my girl._

* * *

I turn back around when I hear someone clear their throat on the bunk across from mine. I see the last person I want to see. Jack. 

"Listen, Snipes… Pauline's pretty worried 'bout you. You been actin' strangely for awhile now. Is dere somethin' wrong? Anything we can do?" He looked uncomfortable. Pauline must've sent him to make me feel better. Bless her heart. Damn Jack Kelly's.

You're damn right something's wrong. That should be me that Pauline is hanging onto. Me that she's laughing with. Me that she loves.

"Nope." I tell him.

Jack sighs, and I see him look over at Pauline and shake his head. He looks back at me, opens his mouth to add something, then thinks better of it and leaves.

I close my eyes, but they fly open a minute later when I hear her voice beside me.

"Matthew." I love it when she says my name. "Would you like to go for a walk with me?"

No. I willed myself to say it. I was depressed. I wouldn't let a beautiful, perfect girl get to me. Never.

"Sure." I hear myself say.

* * *

We're walking side by side in the park before I know it. She's talking, but I don't like what she's saying. I find myself tuning in and out of her words, and just listening to her voice. I snap back to reality after a few minutes. 

"…and frankly, Matthew, I really think the age difference is too much. I've always thought of you as the little brother I never had. I'm sorry if I made you think differently. I'd still like to be as close as we were."

I sigh at her words. Of course. I was so stupid. How could she love someone like me?

She's watching me intently, biting her bottom lip. I'm again struck by her beauty. God, I still love her.

"Do you understand?" She asks.

No. What's a few years age difference when it's true love? "Yeah. I'll be okay."

"And we can still be friends?"

"Yeah."

She smiles. "Good. Now. I want you to meet someone."

She grabs my hand, and starts pulling me along the path. I don't object.

A few minutes later we arrive at Tibby's. She drags me inside and towards a booth in the corner. Jack's sitting with someone who has their back to me. I start to pull away.

"I'm not sitting by him." I tell Pauline.

"Matthew, _please_. I thought we went over this." She whispers to me. Jacks sees us, smiles, and waves. The person he's sitting with notices his greeting and turns to look at us.

She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I forget all about Pauline in that one moment.

Pauline notices my breathing has stopped, and sees who I'm looking at. She smiles.

"Who's that?" I ask her, gaping at the beauty in the booth.

"That would be my sister. She's your age, Matthew… Why don't you go talk to her?"

I sit down next to Pauline's sister, and across from Jack, who tries to hold in laughter. I don't even mind him. Pauline beckons to Jack, who gets up to talk to her.

"Hi." I say.

"Hello." She has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard.

And I'm in love.


End file.
